IM11 and Eleventh Harmony
by VrindaKodwin
Summary: Eleven girls (Kim, Grace, Julie, Kelli, Zendaya, Bella, Caroline, Stefanie, China, Laura, and Layla) are amazing dancers, but they're not famous. They9 get to meet their favorite dance group, IM11. Love takes its place. But, will a certain person kidnap the girls? This is not a crossover considering some of the characters are from different shows. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope all of you guys will enjoy this story. The introductions will go like this:**

**Name: Date of birth; Hobbies; Love Interest; Age**

**Girls**

**Kimberly "Kim" Crawford: August 5, 1997; Cheerleading, gymnastics, karate, singing, and dancing; Jackson Brewer; 16**

**Layla Brewer: July 13, 1997; Field hockey, gymnastics, karate, singing and dancing; Jerry Martinez; Jackson Brewer's twin sister; 16**

**Julie Crawford: September 3, 1997; Dancing; Milton Krupnick; Kimberly Crawford's cousin; 16**

**Grace Walton: August 14, 1997; Cheerleading, gymnastics, and dancing; Austin North; 16**

**Kelli Berglund: February 9, 1996; Singing and dancing; Billy Unger; 17**

**Zendaya Coleman: September 1, 1996; Dancing and singing; Trevor Jackson; 17**

**Bella Thorne: October 8, 1997; Singing and dancing; Tristan Klier; 16**

**Caroline Sunshine: September 5, 1995; Singing and dancing; Roshon Fegan; 18**

**Laura Marano: November 29, 1995; Singing and dancing; Ross Lynch; 18**

**Boys**

**Jackson "Jack" Brewer: July 13, 1997; Dancing, singing, martial arts, and plays guitar; Layla Brewer's twin brother; Kimberly Crawford; 16**

**Jerry Martinez: October 31, 1995; Singing and dancing; Layla Brewer; 18**

**Milton Krupnick: January 24, 1997; Singing and dancing; Julie Crawford; 16**

**Austin North: July 30, 1996; Singing, dancing, and plays drums; 17**

**Billy Unger: October 15, 1995; Singing, dancing, plays guitar, and martial arts; Kelli Berglund; 18**

**Trevor Jackson: August 30, 1996; Singing and dancing; Zendaya Coleman; 17**

**Tristan Klier: August 20, 1996; Singing, dancing, and football; Bella Thorne; 17**

**Roshon Fegan: October 6, 1991; Singing and dancing; Caroline Sunshine; 22**

**Jake Short: May 30, 1997; Singing and dancing; China Anne McClain; 16**

**Kenton Duty: May 12, 1995; Singing and dancing; Stefanie Scott; 18**

**Ross Lynch: December 29, 1995; Singing and dancing; Laura Marano; 17**

**I don't own Kickin It, the famous names, the websites, or any of the songs.**

**Kim POV:**

My name is Kim and I go to Seaford High School. I have one older sister and one younger brother. My favorite hobbies are cheerleading, singing, dancing, and karate. I'm a second-degree black belt.

Anyway right now, Layla, Grace, Julie, and I are going to school and of course, I'm the driver here. We reached the school and I parked my light blue Range Rover in the student parking lot. We got out of the car, grabbed our stuff out of the truck, and walked inside the school.

"I'm gonna find the rest of the girls," Grace said.

"Okay," I said and Grace left to go find the rest of our friends.

I put in my locker combination and grabbed some books that I need for my morning classes.

"Hey!"

Layla, Julie, and I turned around and saw Grace along with Kelli, Zendaya, Bella, Laura, Stefanie, China, and Caroline.

"Hey, guys. I'm so happy that today is the last day of school," I said.

"I know, right?" Bella asked.

"Guys, today is Friday. Do you know what that means?" Zendaya asked.

"I know! Today is the big Pep Rally to support our baseball team, softball team, track team, and the dance team. Plus, we have a math quiz," Julie said.

We all looked at her with weird looks. I love my cousin, but she can be weird sometimes.

"No, Julie. Today is the day when we'll get to post our second official dance video. Plus, our favorite dance group, IM11, is going to have a follow contest on Twitter," Laura said.

"Laura, how can we forget about it? I hope Jack would remember me and follow me back," Layla said.

Layla's twin brother, Jack, is one of the members of IM11. He auditioned to be in the group two years ago and he made it in. Because of that, he doesn't live in Seaford anymore. He lives in LA. I only met Layla last year, but I never met Jack.

"Don't worry, Layla. I'm sure Jack will remember you," Caroline said.

"I seriously hope Billy would follow me. He's so cute," Kelli said.

The bell rang.

"That's the bell. Later, girls," China said.

Layla, Grace, Bella, Stefanie, and I went to our chemistry class. Julie and China went to their geometry class. Kelli, Zendaya, Caroline, and Laura went to their speech class.

**Pep Rally (Gymnasium)**

**Zendaya POV:**

We were excused from class at 1:25 to go get ready for the Pep Rally. We were all ready and we had fifteen minutes to do whatever. I went on my phone to check my Twitter and realized that IM11 just started their follow contest.

"Guys! Get on Twitter! IM11 just started their follow contest," I told them.

They immediately got out their phones and went on Twitter. We each have our own crush on a guy from IM11. Kim likes Jack, Grace likes, Austin, Layla likes Jerry, Julie likes Milton, Kelli likes Billy, China likes Jake, Stefanie likes Kenton, Caroline likes Roshon, Laura likes Ross, Bella likes Tristan, and I like Trevor.

The first question is coming from the leader of IM11, Roshon.

"Caroline, get ready," I said.

"I've been born ready," Caroline said.

**Caroline POV:**

RoshonIM11: How old was I when I first started dancing?

CSluvRF: RoshonIM11 9 years old.

RoshonIM11: Correct, CSluvRF. You get a follow from me and from the rest of the dance group.

"YES!" I shouted.

**Bella POV:**

TristanIM11: What's my favorite sport?

BTluvsTK: TristanIM11 football

TristanIM11: Correct, BTluvsTK. You get a follow from me and from the rest of the dance group.

I squealed.

**Zendaya POV:**

TrevorIM11: I didn't write this song. They say true love is blind…

ZCluvsTJ: TrevorIM11 …..the real romance is timeless #dontrunaway

TrevorIM11: Correct, ZCluvsTJ. You get a follow from me and from the rest of the dance group.

I squealed.

**Layla POV:**

JerryIM11: I'm going to do a move that's going to be sweet and awesome, or as I like to call it…?

LBluvsJM: JerryIM11 swasome

JerryIM11: Correct, LBluvsJM. You get a follow from me and from the rest of the dance group.

"YES! I'm not only happy about getting a follow from Jerry, but I also get one from Jack!" I exclaimed.

**Stefanie POV:**

KentonIM11: What was my first foreign movie I starred in?

SSluvsKD: KentonIM11 My Name Is Khan **(It's true.)**

KentonIM11: Correct, SSluvsKD. You get a follow from me and from the rest of the dance group.

"I will love you forever, Kenton," I said.

**Kim POV:**

Every one of us got a follow from IM11 and now, I'm the last one.

JackIM11: What do I look for in a girlfriend?

KCluvsJB: JackIM11 funny, outgoing, and happy

JackIM11: Correct, KCluvsJB. You get a follow from me and from the rest of the dance group.

All of us couldn't stop smiling. Our most favorite dance group in the world followed us back on Twitter. Suddenly, we see our dance instructor, Rosero McCoy.

"Come on, girls! They're going to introduce the dance team!" Rosero said.

The Pep Rally already started? Man, the time went by pretty fast.

"Please welcome our dance team! Freshman: Amber, Brandi and Taylor. Sophomores: Julie and China. Juniors: Kim, Layla, Bella, Stefanie, and Grace. Seniors: Zendaya, Laura, and Caroline!" the MC said.

As they called out the names, one by one, all of us stood in front of all of the school students. My other cousin, Maddy Crawford, has her video camera because the dance that we're going to perform is going to be our second official dance video.

"Give it up for our undefeatable dance team performing, 'Here We Go'!"

The DJ played the song and Maddy started recording. The crowd went wild.

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Hey now  
we no longer wait around  
My team stronger than weights now  
Keeps on growing  
Our muscles keeps on showing

We came here to make a change  
We came here to rearrange  
We came here cause we believe  
We came here cause we achieve, yeah

While I've got the microphone  
Make sure how i feel is known  
All for one we rock the zone  
How I feel to each his own

All my people treat em right  
We reserve the right to fight  
For what we want, for what we need  
To the front we shall proceed

Here we come and we're ready to  
go, go, go  
Better run cause we don't take  
no, no, no  
So come on

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

We're motivated (motivated)  
We're aggravated (aggravated)  
We're dedicated  
So now you better play fair  
determination (and) will power  
With consideration  
we will devour

We're on our own  
But we are one  
Shoulder to shoulder we'll fight until  
we see the sun

It's just a matter of time  
Before you see our way  
We fight with all of our lives  
We do this everyday

Here we come and we're ready to  
go, go, go  
Better run cause we don't take  
no, no, no  
So come on

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Yeah  
I said we're tired of this  
We're going to stand up  
for what we believe in  
We might be on our own  
But we are one  
Everybody ready  
Come on  
Let's go

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

**China POV:**

When we finished dancing, the crowd was clapping so loudly.

"Give it up for our amazing, talented, undefeatable Seaford Killer Whales' dancers!"

Everybody was whistling and clapping really loud. It was 3:15 which means that school is over. Seniors were the first ones to get excused, then Juniors, Sophomores and Freshman. We went to the gym locker room and got our bags. We didn't feel like changing out of our dance uniform. We went to the actual locker room, cleaned out our lockers, and went to our own cars. I went Zendaya, Bella, Caroline, and Stefanie. We all went to Kim's house because we had to download the dance video.

When we got to the house, Maddy was already there. We all went inside in the house and collapsed on the couch. The butler **(Kim and her family are rich)** gave us all a glass of lemonade.

"Girls, you were awesome out there!" Maddy said.

"Thanks. How did you get here before we did?" Kelli asked.

"I snuck out of the building. I told my homeroom teacher, Mr. Smith that I had to put the video camera away in my locker. At first, he said no. But then, I said that I might lose it somewhere in the gym and he let me go. Then, I cleaned out my locker, grabbed my stuff, and drove home," Maddy explained.

Man, Kim's cousin is sneaky.

"Alright, guys! First, let's watch the video!" Stefanie said.

Maddy played the video on her laptop. All of us were smiling when we were watching the video. It also looked really cool since Maddy added some special effects here and there. The video finished playing.

"Awesome! I love it! What do you guys think?" Kim asked.

All of us agreed. Maddy signed in into her YouTube account and uploaded the video. Within two minutes, the video was getting so many views and likes.

"They love it! They really love it!" I exclaimed.

"You know what would be really awesome?" Grace asked.

"What, Grace?" Julie asked.

"If IM11 saw this video," Grace replied.

"That would be awesome," Layla said.

**Jack POV:**

All eleven of us are watching a dance video performed by eleven girls from Seaford High.

"That tall brunette is an awesome dancer," Trevor said.

"Actually in the description, it says that her name is…..Zendaya," I said.

"That's a cool name," Austin said.

"The blond girl at the right is amazing," I said.

"In the description, it says that her name is…..Kim,"

"She's really pretty. Look at my sister. She's grown so much. She's a wonderful dancer. I really miss her," I said.

"That's your sister? She's smoking hot, yo," Jerry said.

"Hey! This is my sister we're talking about," I said.

"One thing for sure is that all of the girls are amazing dancers. We should dance with them one day," Billy said.

"You're right, Billy. We should dance with them one day. What do you think, Roshon?" Tristan asked Roshon.

"I mostly definitely agree. The blond girl at the left, Caroline, is phenomenal," Roshon said.

Whenever I look at Kim, my heart skips a beat. I wish I can meet her someday.

**Done!**

**I hope you guys like it. If I get more than 5 reviews, I'll post the second chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelli POV:**

Finally! The first day of summer vacation! I woke up around 8 a.m. I took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw my mom cooking, my dad reading a newspaper, and my younger sister eating breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning, honey. I made you favorite breakfast," my mom said.

"Sunny side-up!" I exclaimed.

My mom gave me a plate of sunny side-up and a glass of orange juice. Even though I'm 17, I still like to be a kid and have orange juice. I finished my breakfast. I went back upstairs to my room. I have a few posters of Billy on my wall. Sometimes, when I'm bored, I talk to him.

"Hey, handsome," I said to the poster. "Guess what? Today is the first day of summer vacation. My girls and I are going to have a blast! In the afternoon, we have to practice for our third dance video and in the evening, we're going to go to the movies and watch Catching Fire. I'm not going to tell you what song we're dancing to. We've danced to this song before, but we're just reviewing. I hope you're watching the dance videos. What do you think of my dancing? Am I a good dancer? Anyways, I'm going to get on Twitter to see what you're upto."

I got on Twitter and saw selfie pictures of Billy. I retweeted all of them and commented on them. I was on Twitter for about thirty minutes and I got a phone call from Grace. I answered it.

(Grace: **bold **, Kelli: regular)

Hey Grace!

**Hey Kelli! Were you talking to Billy again?**

Maybe. Were you talking to Austin again?

**Maybe. All of the girls are meeting at Zendaya's house. Are you coming?**

Yeah, I'll be there in 5.

**Okay.**

I hung up. I grabbed my phone, sunglasses, and purse and went downstairs.

"I'm going to Zendaya's house!" I shouted.

"Ok, Kelli," my dad said.

I put on my combat boots and went to the garage to get my bike. I got my bike, went out of the garage and started biking to Zendaya's house.

**Evening**

**Grace POV:**

We had so much fun at Zendaya's house. We were playing Just Dance 4 the whole time.

Now, we're going to the movies to watch Catching Fire. We gave in our tickets, bought popcorn and some drinks, and sat in our seats at the theater.

"I'm really excited!" Julie exclaimed.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. We both squealed.

"Hey, you two! Shut your mouths! We're trying to watch the movie!" a middle-aged woman said behind us.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Someone's in bad mood today," Julie said.

"I know, right?" I said.

The movie started.

**2 hours later**

**Julie POV:**

"The movie was good and sad at the same time," Bella said.

"I agree. It was mostly sad when the guards killed Cinna. He was my favorite character in the movie," I said.

"He was my favorite character too," Stefanie said.

"Guys, why don't you all sleepover at my house?" Kim suggested.

"I'll be able to come," I said.

All of us agreed, except Bella.

"I have to call my mom and ask her. Give me a few minutes," Bella said.

"Ok," Kim said.

Bella walked around the corner with her phone to her ear. Ten minutes went by and Bella didn't come back.

"What's taking her so long?" I asked.

"It shouldn't take her that long to ask her mom if she can sleepover," Kim said.

"True," Zendaya said.

Then we heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That sounded like Bella," Zendaya said nervously.

"I think it is Bella," Laura said.

"BELLA!" Caroline shouted.

"Bella! Where are you?!" I called out.

"I'm over here," Bella said.

We walked around the corner and saw Bella holding her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Read this article I saw on BOP and Tiger Beat," Bella said.

Bella gave the phone to Laura and she started reading it.

_Are you a huge fan of IM11? Do you want to meet IM11? Now is your chance to meet them! Do a dance video with any song you all want to dance to. The maximum of participants in one video is fifteen and you have to name your dance group. Whichever dance group wins, gets to perform with IM11 at different events and a chance to meet IM11 and hang out with them for the whole summer. You have until June 16__th__ to perform and upload your dance video. The group winner will get announced on June 25__th__. Good luck!_

We all looked at each other. We all went to our cars and we looked at each other and nodded. We screamed at the top of our lungs. Kim called the rest of the girls from the second car through her phone. They answered it.

"This is our only chance," Kim said.

"So true, Kim. We need to give our best," China said.

Kim and Zendaya are the drivers. So, we reached Kim's house with our stuff. We talked about what song we're going to dance to and what outfits we were going to. We also decided that this dance video is going to be our third dance video.

Kim dropped me off at home. When I went inside, the lights were off. I guess my family is asleep. I went upstairs to my room, changed into my pjs, and went to bed, dreaming about Milton


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's house (June 15****th****)**

**Grace POV:**

We finished rehearsing, performing, and recording the dance video. We called ourselves Eleventh Harmony, China came up with that name. Right now, Maddy is uploading the video on YouTube, so she can copy the URL onto BOP and Tiger Beat.

"Done! Now, all I have to do is copy the URL onto the website," Maddy said.

Maddy copied the URL onto the website and clicked 'Enter Drawing' button. The dance video was posted.

"Perfect! Now, all we have to do is pray that we win this contest," Zendaya said.

**June 16****th**** (Los Angeles)**

**Billy POV:**

The contest ended on BOP and Tiger Beat. Now, we have to watch a hundred dance videos. So far, we're about to watch the last dance video by a group named Eleventh Harmony.

"Woah! It's the same eleven girls from Seaford High," Ross exclaimed.

We watched the girls dancing to 'Run The World (Girls)'

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)__[x4]__  
__GIRLS!__[Chorus:]__  
__Who run the world? Girls!__[x4]__  
__Who run this motha? Girls!__[x4]__  
__Who run the world? Girls!__[x4]__[Verse 1:]__  
__Some of them men think they freak this like we do__  
__But no they don't__  
__Make your check come at they neck,__  
__Disrespect us no they won't__Boy don't even try to touch this__  
__Boy this beat is crazy__  
__This is how they made me__  
__Houston Texas baby__  
__This goes out to all my girls__  
__That's in the club rocking the latest__  
__Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later__  
__I think I need a barber__  
__None of these niggas can fade me__  
__I'm so good with this,__  
__I remind you I'm so hood with this__  
__Boy I'm just playing__  
__Come here baby__  
__Hope you still like me__  
__F- you pay me__My persuasion can build a nation__  
__Endless power, with our love we can devour__  
__You'll do anything for me__[Chorus:]__  
__Who run the world? Girls!__[x4]__  
__Who run this motha? Girls!__[x4]__  
__Who run the world? Girls!__[x4]__[Verse 2:]__  
__It's hot up in here__  
__DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back__  
__I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world__  
__Help me raise a glass for the college grads__41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check__  
__You can't hold me (you can't hold me)__  
__I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check__  
__This goes out to all the women getting it in,__  
__You're on your grind__  
__To other men that respect what I do__  
__Please accept my shine__  
__Boy I know you love it__  
__How we're smart enough to make these millions__  
__Strong enough to bear the children__  
__Then get back to business__  
__See, you better not play me__  
__Oh, come here baby__  
__Hope you still like me__  
__F- you hate me__My persuasion can build a nation__  
__Endless power__  
__With our love we can devour__  
__You'll do anything for me__[Chorus:]__  
__Who run the world? Girls!__[x4]__  
__Who run this motha? Girls!__[x4]__  
__Who run the world? Girls!__[x4]__Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)__  
__Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)__  
__Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)__  
__Who are we? What we run? We run the world__  
__Who run the world? Girls_

"Wow! They were amazing! It also looks like they weren't forced to do this dance for us," Jack said.

We looked at little pieces of all of the dance videos.

"Guys, I think we know who our winner is," I said.

"We sure do, Billy. We sure do," Jake said.

**June 25****th**** (Laura's house)**

**Laura POV:**

All of us girls are literally sitting in front of the computer, waiting to see who the group winner is. On J-14 Magazine website, we see new a blog that just got posted by Rudy Gillespie, IM11's manager. I immediately clicked it. The blog said:

_Fans of IM11!_

_This is the moment that you'll have been waiting for. The group winner who gets to meet IM11 and hang out with them for the whole summer is._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ELEVENTH HARMONY!_

_Congrats! You guys will leave to go to LA tomorrow. Once, you reach the airport in LA, I will be personally meeting you there. IM11 also has something to say you guys. Just play the video below._

All of us screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! We won the contest!" Grace screamed.

We kept on squealing and screaming that we didn't hear my mom coming down the stairs.

"STOP SCREAMING!" my mom yelled.

We stopped screaming.

"I'm having an important talk with my boss and I can't hear him if you guys are screaming. Why were you guys screaming?" my mom asked.

"We won the dance video contest. We get to meet IM11!" I exclaimed.

"Really?! Congratulations! When do you guys have to leave to go to LA?" my mom asked.

"We have to leave tomorrow," Julie said.

"Ok. After I'm done talking to my boss, I'll call your parents and let them know that you have to leave tomorrow, ok?" my mom said.

"Ok," all of us replied.

My mom went back upstairs to continue her talk.

"Wait! Rudy said that IM11 has something to say to us," China said.

"The video's right here. Let's watch it!" Zendaya said.

I clicked play. The screen came up showing IM11.

"Hey, Eleventh Harmony. It's us, IM11! Congratulations on winning the contest. We can't wait to meet you guys. We each have our own little message for each of you girls. First, we're going to start with me," Roshon said.

The screen switched from IM11 to just Roshon.

"Caroline Sunshine, I have a little message for you. I just want to say that you are an amazing dancer and you're beautiful," Roshon said.

Caroline was blushing. The screen switched to Jake.

"China Anne McClain, you're an amazing dancer. Whenever I sleep, I always dream about you day and night. You're one special girl," Jake said.

China was deep red. The screen switched to Jerry.

"Yo, Layla Brewer. I just want to say that you're an awesome dancer and you're smoking hot, yo!" Jerry said.

Layla was blushing deep red. The screen switched to Kenton.

"Stefanie Scott, you're pretty and a talented dancer," Kenton said.

"Even though he said very little, good enough for me," Stefanie said.

The screen switched to Milton.

"Julie Crawford, you're very pretty with glasses and you're a terrific dancer," Milton said.

Julie couldn't stop smiling. The screen switched to Austin.

"Grace Walton, I love your look. You're very beautiful and you are a fabulous dancer," Austin said.

Grace sent him a kiss. The screen switched to Trevor.

"Zendaya Coleman, I love your swag look. You're very beautiful and you are a fantabulous dancer," Trevor said.

Zendaya couldn't stop smiling as well. The screen switched to Tristan.

"Bella Thorne, I love your funky look. You're pretty and you're an amazing dancer," Tristan said.

Bella sent him a kiss. The screen switched to Ross.

"Laura Marano, I love your look. You're really pretty and you are an awesome dancer," Ross said.

I think I'm blushing.

**Kim POV:**

Laura was definitely blushing. The screen switched to Billy.

"Kelli Berglund, I love your simple look. You're beautiful and an amazing dancer," Billy said.

Kelli squealed quietly to herself. The screen switched to Jack.

"This message isn't just for Kim, it's also for Layla. Kim Crawford, you are gorgeous and a phenomenal dancer. My dear sister, Layla, you're grown so much. Do you miss your big brother? Because I miss you. I can't wait to see Kim to get to know her and I can't wait to see you after 2 years," Jack said.

"There you have it, girls. I hope you enjoyed the video. Your flight will come at two in the afternoon. Have a wonderful day," Rudy said and the video went black.

I couldn't stop smiling. I look over at Layla and I see…tears?

"Layla, are you crying?" I asked.

Layla got out of her trance and wiped her tears. Zendaya and I went to Layla's side.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Zendaya asked.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow. I want to see Jack now. I want my brother," Layla said.

"You got to be patient and wait. You will see your big brother very soon," I said.

We all went back to our homes. I went to my room, got dressed in my pjs, and went to bed dreaming about Jack.

**I hope you like it! Please review! I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm REALLY happy that you guys love this story. I want to thank everybody for all the reviews. Those reviews really touched my heart.**

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe it! We're going to LA to see IM11! I got all of my stuff packed since I'm going to be gone for the whole summer. Right now, my mom is driving me to the airport. My brother, Remy, and my two sisters, Dani and Kaili came to say goodbye. Zendaya's cool aunt, Sharon, is coming to LA along with us because our parents don't want us to go to LA alone.

We reached the Seaford Airport. Remy is helping me by carrying my suitcases. I saw the girls, standing next to each other and talking.

"There! Bella's here!" Caroline said.

"Good. Ok, do we have everybody?" Sharon asked. She started counting us off.

"Thank you, Remy. You can give me the suitcases," I said.

Remy gave me the suitcases.

"Alright! We do have everybody! Girls, say goodbye to your families," Sharon said.

I gave my mom, Remy, Dani, and Kaili a hug.

"Take care, Bella," my mom said.

"I will, mom. Remy, Dani, and Kaili, I promise I will take lots of pictures and show them to you," I said.

"Awesome!" Dani and Kaili said.

"Have a good time, Bella!" Remy said.

"I will, Remy," I said.

I put my stuff in the luggage carrier and walked with Sharon and the rest of the girls. We got our boarding passes and gave in our tickets. We went through the security section and waited for about one hour.

"Flight Delta Airlines to Los Angeles, California is now ready for boarding!"

We quickly went inside the plane. We had the first class. The left column has three seats, the middle column has four seats, and the right column has three seats.

"Bella, your seat number is 30. Zendaya, your seat number is 31. Stefanie, your seat number is 32," Sharon said.

Yes, I got the window seat.

"China, your seat number is 33. Julie, your seat number is 34. Laura, your seat number is 35. Grace, your seat number 36," Sharon said. The girls sat in the middle column.

"Kelli, your seat number is 37. Layla, your seat number is 38. Kim, your seat number 39," Sharon said. The girls sat in their seats in the left column. Sharon has seat number 40, so she sits right in front of Kim.

The plane started to move and then it started to fly.

"I'm so excited to see Kenton. What about you two?" Stefanie asked.

"I'm looking forward to working with Trevor," Zendaya said.

"I'm also excited to see Tristan," I said.

We talked to each other for a little while. Then, I got a little tired. I put on my pink beats, turned on 'Roller Coaster by Justin Bieber and slept off.

**Layla POV:**

I felt somebody shaking me and I heard my name.

"Layla? Layla! Wake up!"

I woke up and saw Kelli.

"What, Kelli?" I asked.

"Get up. We're in LA," Kelli said.

I put my earbuds back in my purse. I took my iphone out and took a picture by the window seat, went on Twitter, and tweeted:

LBluveJM: Goodbye, Seaford. Hello, LA!

Few seconds later, I got two retweets and one reply. Jack replied!

JackIM11: LBluvsJM I can't wait to see you, sis!

I smiled at the reply. I replied:

LBluvsJM: JackIM11 I can't wait to see you too, bro!

I put my phone away in my back pocket. The plane landed.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, California! I hope you had a nice flight!"

Sharon started counting off again to make sure she got all of us. We got out of the plane and went to the terminal to wait. There were some people holding up paper with names on them. I spot a guy holding a paper that said 'Eleventh Harmony.'

"Sharon, do you see the guy holding up the sign?" I asked, pointing at the guy.

"Yeah, I see him. Did you call yourselves Eleventh Harmony when you posted the video?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, we did," Kelli answered.

"Ok, let's go to him," Sharon said.

We walked over to the man that was holding up the sign. He was a middle age man, wearing dress shoes, black pants, blue dress shirt, and a blazer over it.

"Are you girls Eleventh Harmony?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are," Laura said.

"I'm Rudy, IM11's manager. Congratulations on winning the contest. You will leave in a limousine to a two-story guest house for you. There are different activity rooms in that house. You will get to meet IM11 at their usual hangout place," Rudy explained.

We went outside and put our bags in the trunk and the backseat of the limousine. The drive was thirty minutes and the entire time, we were taking pictures and posting them on Twitter. Also, the entire time, Katy Perry's song Roar was playing.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath__  
__Scared to rock the boat and make a mess__  
__So I sat quietly, agreed politely__  
__I guess that I forgot I had a choice__  
__I let you push me past the breaking point__  
__I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything___

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)__  
__Already brushing off the dust__  
__You hear my voice, you hear that sound__  
__Like thunder gonna shake the ground__  
__You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)__  
__Get ready 'cause I've had enough__  
__I see it all, I see it now___

_[Chorus]__  
__I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire__  
__'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar___

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly__  
__Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes__  
__I went from zero, to my own hero___

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)__  
__Already brushing off the dust__  
__You hear my voice, you hear that sound__  
__Like thunder gonna shake the ground__  
__You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)__  
__Get ready 'cause I've had enough__  
__I see it all, I see it now___

_[Chorus]__  
__I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire__  
__'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You'll hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar...___

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar___

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire__  
__'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You'll hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar..._

We reached the guest house. The guest house is huge!

"This is the guest house you will stay in. We have seven cars in the garages. Enjoy our stay!" Rudy said, gave the key to Sharon, went inside the limousine, and drove off.

Sharon unlocked the door and we were in all awe. There was a living room on the right side of the house. The kitchen was on the left side of the house. There was a big chandelier hanging on the ceiling. We went up the stairs in the middle. We noticed that the rooms had our names on them. I found my room with my name 'LAYLA' on it. I opened the door. The walls were light blue, which is my favorite color. There's a desk with pens and pencils. I took my laptop out of my suitcase and hooked it up to the socket. There was also a TV in my room. My dresser was big and I had two closets and a bathroom. The bed was a king size bed and it had a canopy over it. I unpacked my suitcases and took a few pictures. I called my mom and told her that I reached LA safely.

I went back downstairs to have dinner with my friends and Sharon. There was three cheese lasagna, fried zucchini, and stir-fry vegetables. Dessert was sweet mango melba. Mango melba contains grilled sweetened mango, vanilla ice cream, raspberry syrup, and fruit as a topping. We finished eating dinner and visited each other's rooms. My favorite room was Zendaya's. I went back to my room, changed into my pjs, and went to bed, dreaming about Jerry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stefanie POV:**

Beep! Beep! Be—

I stopped the alarm clock. I checked to see what time it is and saw it was 9:30. I was actually hoping to wake up at 10. I turned on the radio.

Good morning, LA! We got some latest news from our own dance/singing group, IM11. The group that won to meet IM11 and hang out with them the entire summer, is a group of eleven girls named Eleventh Harmony. Congratulations, girls! I hope you have a wonderful time with IM11.

"Thank you," I said and turned off the radio.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, take a shower, and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw all of the girls and Sharon in the living room, watching The Fosters.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said.

"Good morning, Stefanie," all of them replied.

"Did you guys eat breakfast yet?" I asked.

"We already did," Grace said.

"Did you guys leave anything for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. We left a plate of waffles on the table," Layla said.

I went to the dining room and saw a plate of waffles on the table. Within five minutes, I finished the waffles. I went back to the living room.

"Guys, I have an idea. We won't meet IM11 till in the afternoon. So, how about we explore the arcade room downstairs?" I suggested.

"Good idea. Let's check it out!" Bella said.

"You guys go. I'll stay up here and watch The Fosters," Sharon said.

"Ok," Kim said.

All of us went downstairs to the arcade room. There were so many games. There were some car racing games, motorcycle racing games, and deal or no deal.

"Guys! Look over there!" China said.

China was pointing at another game and it was…..

"JUST DANCE 4!" all of us screamed.

Four people took turns together. The first four people were Kim, Layla, Julie, and Grace. The other four people were Zendaya, Bella, Caroline, and Laura. The last three people were me, China, and Kelli. When we finished playing Just Dance 4, we started playing other games. I turned on the radio and Cody Simpson's song 'Pretty Brown Eyes.' All of us were singing along Cody Simpson.

_(Go to sleep, wake up__  
__You're pretty with no makeup)___

_I like this right here___

_(Go to sleep, wake up__  
__You're pretty with no makeup)___

_This girl she came 'round__  
__The corner, looking like a model__  
__Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle__  
__Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird__  
__First time ever I was lost for words___

_Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong__  
__Love at first sight if that exists at all__  
__I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck__  
__And then baby girl looked up___

_And I said hey there pretty brown eyes__  
__What you doin' later tonight?__  
__Would you mind if I spend time with you?__  
__And I said hey there pretty brown eyes__  
__What you doin' later tonight?__  
__Would you mind if I spend time with you?___

_(Go to sleep, wake up.__  
__You're pretty with no makeup.__  
__Go to sleep, wake up.__  
__You're pretty with.)___

_This girl she was a lil hottie,__  
__She know she got it__  
__Came from the city so she loves to party__  
__The JT song make her move that body__  
__She dancing all night long___

_Cause I can tell that she was a wild one__  
__That's why I was shy at first,__  
__But I finally worked up the nerve___

_And I said hey there pretty brown eyes__  
__What you doin' later tonight?__  
__Would you mind if I spend time with you?__  
__And I said hey there pretty brown eyes__  
__What you doin' later tonight?__  
__Would you mind if I spend time with you?___

_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you__  
__Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you__  
__Spend a little little little bit of time with you__  
__Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you___

_Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes__  
__Don't you ever be looking at them other guys__  
__'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me__  
__Start swimming over here and ride my wave__  
__'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow__  
__Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar__  
__I got the keys, so jump in my car__  
__Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far___

_Hey there pretty brown eyes__  
__What you doin' later tonight?__  
__would you mind if I spend time with you?__  
__And I said hey there pretty brown eyes__  
__What you doin' later tonight?__  
__would you mind if I spend time with you?___

_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you__  
__Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you__  
__Spend a little little little bit of time with you__  
__Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you___

_Oh-oh-oh-oh__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh_

**Afternoon**

**Caroline POV:**

Right now, we're in the limousine, on our way to the hangout place to meet IM11. We finally reached the place.

"So, this is where IM11 usually hangout at?" I asked.

"They sure do. Follow me," Rudy said.

We followed Rudy inside, we entered into the waiting room and we all sat down, anxiously waiting to meet IM11. Rudy had already left us alone in the waiting room. Ten minutes later, in comes….IM11!

"Jack!" Layla exclaimed.

"Layla!" Jack exclaimed.

What really shocked us was when Layla ran to Jack and hugged him. After about several seconds, they let go of each other and the both of them were….crying?

"Whoa, Jack! This is the first time we've ever seen you cry," Kelli said.

"If you guys had a twin brother or sister that you haven't seen for two years, believe me, you would cry too," Jack said, crying.

"I can believe that," I said.

"Layla, how's mom?" Jack asked.

"Mom's fine. She misses you a lot. She wants you to talk to her tonight," Layla said.

"I will," Jack said.

All of us introduced ourselves and told each other our likes and dislikes. We hung out together for about three hours. After hanging out together, we exchanged numbers and we left the hangout place. It was late by the time we got home. I ate dinner, changed into my pjs, and went to bed dreaming about Roshon.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Can't we just get these pretty girls, boss?" the man asked.

"No, not yet. I know that these boys like these girls. We just have to wait at the right moment," the boss said.

The boss looked at his board, filled with pictures of the eleven girls. These pictures were also connected to the pictures of the boys from IM11. **(The room looks like 'A' lair in Pretty Little Liars).**

"IM11 and Eleventh Harmony won't know what hit them," the boss said, and did a evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest House (one month later)**

**Grace POV:**

**This chapter is extra long, so it's a special chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

It's been one month since we've hang out with IM11 and got to know them a little more. Apparently, some of them are already dating. All of us girls are dating a guy that we each like, except Jack, Kim, Layla, and Jerry are not dating. So, all of us are planning how to get Jack and Kim together and Layla and Jerry together.

At first, Jack, Kim, Layla, and Jerry didn't want to do the couple dance videos like we did with our boyfriends. They didn't want to do it because they were too shy. So, we already planned the couple dance videos. All of us girls are also found out that our dance choreographer. That made a lot more sense since Rosero was hardly in Seaford and his assistant, Kaitlin, choreographs instead.

Kaitlin came to LA to help Rosero choreograph Jack and Kim's dance and Jerry and Layla's dance. We also found out they were rehearsing, Jack and Kim are dating and Jerry and Layla are dating. Kick and Jayla prevailed!

Right now, we're at the guest house about to watch eleven couple dance videos. They're coming out today and since IM11 are famous, the whole world is going to see them. Some of us wrote these songs and recorded the,. The first one is Bella and Tristan with Cant Stay Away.

**(Cant Stay Away: Bella Thorne 5)**

**(Tristan=bold, **Bella=regular, Together=underlined)

**I'm headin' on track****  
****I'm turnin' on back****  
****Cause honey don't know****  
****She complete my life**

'Cause I wasn't all in  
I'm done with all that  
And now I gotta let him know

**Said ya never lookin' back****  
****But gimme one try****  
****You say I'm still the same****  
****But I changed my path**

You're better than the best  
Forever no lie  
And I don't wanna be here lonely

I don't wanna stay away  
For another second baby  
Lemme lemme say everything  
You're the only one worth fighting for  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah  
I don't wanna stay away  
I don't want nobody but you

**You say you don't buy****  
****How hard I'm gon' try****  
****I'll never give up****  
****Gonna change your mind**

With a little romance  
And maybe you'll find  
That now I'm gonna make a show

**No, we're never lookin back****  
****Just leave it in the past****  
****I'll never be the same****  
****''Cause you changed my path**

You know I love you best  
Forever no lie  
And I don't wanna be here lonely

I don't wanna stay away  
For another second baby  
Lemme lemme say everything  
You're the only one worth fighting for  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah  
I don't wanna stay away  
I don't want nobody but you

And if I have to live in a lifetime  
Without all the ways you make me feel

**Then I'd have to lose my mind****  
****I'd be so broken into pieces over you**

**See I Can't Stay Away from you****  
****I can't erase the two of us from my mind****  
****Whenever I try it's like a backfire****  
****Blast from the past I can see through**

Mirror mirror on the wall  
How'd I ever let you fall  
I guess I need my baby baby (whoa whoa whoa)

I don't wanna stay away  
For another second baby  
Lemme lemme say everything (yeah yeah)  
You're the only one worth fighting for  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah  
I don't wanna stay away  
You're the only one worth fighting for  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah  
I don't wanna stay away  
I don't want nobody  
I don't wanna stay away  
I don't want nobody but you

"Bella, I really can't stay away from you," Tristan said.

"I can't either," Bella said. Tristan gave her a peck on the lips.

Next was Zendaya and Trevor.

**(Like We Grown: Trevor Jackson)**

Hey I know I'm young but I promise you  
I will love you like we grown tonight  
I will pick you up and we go around  
Like we're tonight with the world fled back  
Hands up girl we owe  
Your body's giv'in me the vibe I'm speaking  
I wanted tell that all night so I've studied up  
To take we're you'll come  
Do something crazy you've never done before  
I've studied up we ain't gotta go come  
Let's stay out all night

I will love you like we grown tonight  
I will pick you up and we go around  
Like we're tonight with the world fled back  
Hands up girl we owe we owe  
Hands up girl we owe we owe  
Then we can do this all night  
Just like we grown tonight

I know that you love and that you're buying it  
You seen a thing that starts from here  
I know you like every moment right  
I know you like sitting under the moonlight  
I know you like every moment you feel right  
So let's stay out all night  
I will love you like we grown tonight  
I will pick you up and we go around  
With a the world fled back  
Hands up girl we owe we owe  
Hands up girl we owe we owe  
Then we can do this all night  
Just like we grow  
It's all right  
I just wanna love you  
Baby take my hand  
And we know if it feels right  
Ain't no stress  
Ain't no pressure

Baby I'll just love you like we grown tonight  
And we go around like we grown tonight  
The world fled back hands up girl  
We owe hands up girl we owe  
And we can do this all night  
Just like we grow we owe  
Just like we grow we owe  
Just like we grow we owe  
Just like we grow we owe  
Just like we grow we owe  
I will love you like we grown tonight  
I will pick you up and we around  
Like we grown tonight we owe we owe

"This song was actually dedicated to Zendaya because I wanted to show how much I love her," Trevor said.

"Awww!" all of us said.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Zendaya said and kissed Trevor on the cheek.

Next was Caroline and Roshon.

**(Afterparty: Roshon Fegan ft. Caroline Sunshine)**

(**Roshon=bold, **Caroline=regular, Together=underlined)

**She's got a phone call****  
****A hot tip where to go y'all****  
****I heard about another dance y'all****  
****Ain't no way they gonna shut us down****  
****Listen up girls and boys****  
****I declare it time to make some noise****  
****Show of hands for the all real Mccoys****  
****Will keep it going all this weekend****  
****Hear the sound I would never let em shut us down**

All the VIPS get your things follow me  
DJ knows we can't get enough  
Honey don't be shy yeah you know you looking fly  
Throw your hands up high for show love

At the After party [x4]  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party [x3]  
We can dance until we drop

Shake It Up now  
Break it up now  
Take it up now  
At the After party  
Shake It Up now  
Break it up now  
Take it up now

**We're gonna break some rules****  
****This event will be the crown jewel****  
****Hey somebody's in the pool****  
****Don't see a clock****  
****But I know there's not a yawn****  
****Gotta stay to win****  
****Kick it up and let the games begin****  
****It's the kind of night that never ends****  
****We just keep on having fun****  
****We got room enough for everyone**

All the VIPS get your things follow me  
DJ knows we can't get enough  
Honey don't be shy yeah you know you looking fly  
Throw your hands up high for show love

At the After party [x4]  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party [x3]  
We can dance until we drop

**We got it going on tonight****  
****Baby you look outta sight****  
****Spinning like a satellite****  
****Don't wanna come back down****  
****No they won't shut us down**

At the After party [x4]  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party [x3]  
We can dance until we drop

Shake It Up now  
Break it up now  
Take it up now  
At the After party  
Shake It Up now  
Break it up now  
Take it up now  
We can dance until we drop

"Wow! You guys sound amazing together!" I said.

"Thanks, but Caroline's voice was beautiful," Roshon said.

"Awww, I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you," Caroline said and kissed him full on the lips.

Next was Laura and Ross.

**(Heartbeat: Ross Lynch)**

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Ay-ay-ay-ay  
I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
(Ay-ay-ay-ay 2x)_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud  
Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_And I'll make you forget (forget)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
(Ay-ay-ay-ay 2x)_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
(Ay-ay-ay-ay 2x)_

_Would you want, want want it if I opened your gate at night  
Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light  
Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right  
Your heart at the speed of light  
My heart at the speed of light_

_Jugglin the consequences, losin you bluesway  
Might as well go there, cause were already halfway  
Were only young once so grow up with me babe  
Were already halfway, already halfway_

_And I'll make you forget (forget)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
(Ay-ay-ay-ay 2x)_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
(Ay-ay-ay-ay 2x)_

_No, I wont leave this room without you  
You know youre feelin like youre supposed to  
I know you know you want to see how fast it can go  
So Im a take it to the top  
And bring it down slow_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
(Ay-ay-ay-ay 2x)_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
(Ay-ay-ay-ay 2x)_

_Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay ay-ay  
Can you do it like  
Ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Ay-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Can you do it like  
At-ay-ay-ay_

"Ross, you already made my heart beat," Laura said.

Ross smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Next was Stefanie and Kenton.

**(Glad You Came: The Wanted)**

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,__  
__And all that counts, is here and now,__  
__My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came, came, came___

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me,__  
__You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,__  
__And I decided you look well on me, well on me,__  
__So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me___

_Turn the lights out now,__  
__Now I'll take you by the hand,__  
__Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,__  
__Can you spend a little time,__  
__Time is slipping away,__  
__Away from us so stay,__  
__Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came___

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,__  
__And all that counts, is here and now__  
__My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came__  
__I'm glad you came___

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me,__  
__You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,__  
__And I decided you look well on me, well on me,__  
__So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

_Turn the lights out now,__  
__Now I'll take you by the hand,__  
__Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,__  
__Can you spend a little time,__  
__Time is slipping away,__  
__Away from us so stay,__  
__Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came,___

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,__  
__And all that counts, is here and now,__  
__My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came,__  
__I'm glad you came,__  
__(Woah and oh's)__  
__So glad you came,__  
__(Woah and oh's)__  
__I'm glad you came,__  
__(Woah and oh's)__  
__I'm glad you came__  
__(Woah and oh's)__  
__I'm glad you came___

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,__  
__And all that counts, is here and now,__  
__My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came, came came_

"Stefanie, I'm glad that you came to my life," Kenton said, holding out his arms.

Stefanie went into his arms and snuggled to his chest.

Next was China and Jake.

**(Not Too Young: Chris Trousdale)**

_(You got me dizzy with this feeling)__  
__(You got me dizzy with this feelin) ohh__  
__I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh__  
__I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh__  
__Girl you g-g-g-got me dizzy with the spinnin'__  
__Odder than I'm even__  
__Girl you got me reeling, eh eh eh__  
__They can try to stop it, sweat me like the tropics__  
__You're my favorite topic, eh eh eh eh___

_And I'm sure, they think I'm young__  
__They think that I, can't be serious__  
__But I know, that who I am, you'd understand__  
__Girl aren't you curious, yeah___

_I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh__  
__I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh___

_Life is like a circus, searching for a purpose__  
__You and I are perfect to eh eh eh__  
__Flip me like a quarter, I'll cross any border__  
__Walk over the water to make your day___

_And I'm sure, you've heard it before__  
__So words can bore, without any action, action__  
__And I'm here to open the door__  
__Show you that I'm on their only attraction___

_I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh__  
__(believe me when I say it baby)__  
__I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh___

_They say age is just a number but__  
__I bet I make you under baby__  
__Give me your number lady__  
__I'll call you later maybe__  
__You laugh and call me crazy__  
__But that don't even faze me___

_Hey, what, why you walk away__  
__Baby wait up, try another way 'till you stay stuck__  
__Just forget the age and engage trust__  
__Turn another page 'till the pase up___

_Luck is what I make and I make bucks__  
__I don't want to praise you the fake stuff__  
__All I want is us, yeah, I might be young__  
__But I'm old enough___

_I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh__  
__(believe me when I say it baby)__  
__I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh__  
__(not too young, oh yeah)___

_I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh__  
__(believe me when I tell you baby)__  
__I'm not to young to feel this way__  
__Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh__  
__(they say age is just a number baby, I'm not too young)_

"It's true. I'm not too young to fall in love with China," Jake said.

China was smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

Next was Kelli and Billy.

**(Let Me Love You: Ne-Yo)**

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby, oh  
Girl let me love yo  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you baby

For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats, heart that beats...

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby

"I'm glad you let me love you, Kelli," Billy said.

Kelli gave Billy a passionate kiss.

Next was Grace and Austin.

**(Kiss You: One Direction)**

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah  
Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_And if yooou  
You want me too  
Lets make a move_

_Yeah so tell me girl if every time we..._

_Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

And let me kiss you

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
C'mon come over here, over here  
C'mon come over here, yeah_

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Makin' them drool on their chinny chin chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight, yeah_

_And if yooou  
You want me too  
Lets make a move, yeah_

So tell me girl if everytime we

_Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you  
(Let me kiss you)  
(Let me kiss you)  
(Let me kiss you)  
(Let me kiss you)_

_Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we tou-ou-ouch_

_You get this kinda ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
Everytime we to-ou-ouch  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

"Let me kiss you, Grace," Austin said.

Grace didn't hesitate and kissed him.

Next was Julie and Milton.

**(Live While We're Young: One Direction)**

_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I,_

_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

"We shall forever live while we're young, Julie," Milton said.

Julie kissed Milton's cheek.

Next was Layla and Jerry.

**(Just Wanna Dance: Geraldo Sandell & Ricky Luna)**

_Aye aye, aye aye__  
__Tonight the summer heat is burning into me__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh__  
__The rhythm of the beat will set my body free__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh___

_And everyone's moving__  
__Everyone's grooving__  
__I want and I tell you why___

_Oh eh oh, don't wanna hit the floor__  
__Oh eh oh, were not you anymore__  
__Oh eh oh, I thought inside you knew__  
__I just wanna dance__  
__Just wanna dance here with you__  
__Aye aye, so dance dance__  
__Aye aye, come on dance with me girl__  
__Aye aye, so dance dance__  
__Aye aye, come on dance with me girl___

_You see her over there that girl is on hey, hey__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh__  
__But I don't even care I only look your way__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh___

_And everyone's moving__  
__Everyone's grooving__  
__I want and I tell you why___

_Oh eh oh, don't wanna hit the floor__  
__Oh eh oh, were not you anymore__  
__Oh eh oh, I thought inside you knew__  
__I just wanna dance__  
__Just wanna dance here with you__  
__Aye aye, so dance dance__  
__Aye aye, come on dance with me girl__  
__Aye aye, so dance dance__  
__Aye aye, come on dance with me girl___

_Yo quiero estar contigo bailando este ritmo__  
__Gozando, disfrutando, lo dicho estar contigo__  
__Sigue, sigue, dale no pares mueve tu cuerpo hasta que acabe__  
__Mirala, ella no es timida bailando a mi lado viva la vida___

_And everyone's moving__  
__Everyone's grooving__  
__I want and I tell you why__  
__Sing it, come on___

_Oh eh oh, don't wanna hit the floor__  
__Oh eh oh, were not you anymore__  
__Oh eh oh, I thought inside you knew__  
__I just wanna dance__  
__Just wanna dance here with you__  
__Aye aye, so dance dance__  
__Aye aye, come on dance with me girl__  
__Aye aye, so dance dance__  
__Aye aye, come on dance with me girl_

"I just wanna dance all day and night with my girl. So, nobody can take my girl, yo. She's my mamacita," Jerry said and Layla gave him a kiss.

Next was Kim and Jack.

**(What Makes You Beautiful: One Direction)**

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)

That's what makes you beautiful!

"Kim, I just want to only say that everything about you is what makes you beautiful," Jack said.

Kim gave him a peck on the lips. I checked the time and it was 11:30 p.m. I started yawning.

"Somebody's sleepy," Austin said.

I nodded.

"I'm tired too. I'm gonna go to bed," Laura said.

"Yeah. We're going to have a long day tomorrow because we have to go the Teen Choice Awards," Kim said.

All of us agreed with Kim. Our boyfriends kissed us goodnight and left. We went to our rooms. I changed into my pjs, and went to bed, dreaming about Austin.

Is it just me or is somebody watching me?

**Nobody POV:**

The screens was showing all of the eleven girls going to bed. The boss walked in the lair.

"Did you get anything?" the boss asked.

"I found out that Eleventh Harmony and IM11 are going to the Teen Choice Awards tomorrow," the man replied.

"Perfect. IM11 will learn not to mess with me again," the boss said and did a evil laugh.

**I need some pairing ideas. We have one for Kim and Jack (Kick), Layla and Jerry (Jayla), and Milton and Julie (Miltie).**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest House**

**Kim POV:**

I woke up on a one fine morning. To start my morning, I decided to do some exercise. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed in my active wear. I went downstairs and wrote a note to everybody else saying that I'll be back in one hour because I went running. I put on my Nike sneakers, took my iphone and put the earbuds in my ears, went outside, and started running. After a while, my running slowed down to jogging.

"Kim!"

I turned around and saw my wonderful boyfriend, Jack, parking his Toyota Tundra 2013 right next to the curb. He came out of the vehicle, walked over to me, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, sweetie," He mumbled against my lips. I kissed him back.

"Hey, Jack. Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to the gym to do some physical fitness. What about you?" Jack asked.

"I was just running," I said.

"Why don't you come to the gym with me?" Jack asked.

"Ok," I said.

I walked over to the passenger seat door, but when I reached there, Jack had the door already opened.

"After you, milady," Jack said.

"Such a gentleman," I said.

I went inside and sat down. Jack came inside and sat down on the driver seat. He started driving the vehicle. On the way to the gym, we were talking and laughing the whole way. When we got to the gym, Jack saw some of his friends and he introduced me to them. The whole time at the gym, Jack was weight-lifting and his muscles were…..OMG! His muscles are so big and muscular.

"Kim, Kim, KIM!" I got out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"Take a picture. It will last longer," Jack said, smirking.

"Shut up," I said and hit his chest. Man, his chest was rock hard.

One hour passed already. While I was walking to the pick-up truck, I was drinking my water. Twenty minutes later, we reached the guest house. I kissed Jack full on the lips.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"Anything for you, my angel," Jack said.

I smiled and he kissed me and I kissed him back. We pulled back after several minutes and I got out of the door. I rang the doorbell and Layla answered it. I went inside to get ready to go to the Teen Choice Awards.

**Zendaya POV:**

Aunty Sharon got us all our own hair stylist and make-up artist. Our stylist picked out our outfits.

**(Pictures on my profile)**

All of us looked amazing in our outfits.

"I want to take a few pictures and then individual pictures, so that I can send them to your parents," Sharon said.

Sharon took out her ipad from her purse and took pictures. 

"Alright, girls. Let's go and have the best time of our lives," Sharon said.

All of us agreed. We put on our heels, went outside, and sat down in the limousine. On the way to the theater, we were listening to 'Story of my Life' by One Direction.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone._

_And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between_

_The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken my heart is untamed stillx_

_And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between_

_The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen_

_The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

When we got to the theater, it was packed. There were so many starts like Lea Michele, Demi Lovato, etc. When we were walking to the theater, we all saw our boyfriends. I smiled when I saw Trevor.

"Hey, sweetie," Trevor said.

"Hey, Trevor," I said and kissed him.

"Ready to have the best time of your life?" Trevor asked.

"I sure am," I said.

All of us went inside the gates. It was a teal carpet. We can see Lea Michele, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Lucy Hale, Shay Mitchell, Ashley Benson, One Direction, Emblem 3, Tia and Tamera Mowry, etc. When we went up with IM11, the paparazzi immediately recognized us and took pictures of us. All of us girls and boys took individual pictures.

When we were done doing pictures and interviews, we went inside the theater and sat down in our seats. The hosts were Lucy Hale and Darren Criss.

**After Teen Choice Awards**

**China POV:**

The Teen Choice Awards is now over. All of us were getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" I said.

"What, China?" Layla asked.

"I need to use the bathroom. Just give me seven minutes," I said.

"Ok, China. We'll wait for you at the limousine, ok?" Sharon said.

I nodded. I found the restroom and used it. I was up at the sink and I opened my purse to get out my lip gloss. Then, something hard hit my head and I fell on the floor. That last thing I saw was a black hooded figure.

**Stefanie POV:**

What's taking China so long? I told Sharon that I'm going to find China. I found the bathroom and went inside.

"China! Are you here?! Chi—"

I look down and see lip gloss. I picked it up and it was labeled 'CAM.'

"This is China's lip gloss," I said.

Then, something hit me hard in the head and I fell. Before blackness took over, the last thing I saw was a black hooded figure.

**Kim POV:**

Every single one of us went inside to go see what was going on, but none of them came back. Now, it was just me and Sharon.

"Kim, I'm really scared about sending you in there," Sharon said.

"It's ok, Sharon. Just let me go in. I'll be fine. Plus, I'm a second degree black belt and I'll handle anything," I said.

Sharon hesitated.

"Ok, but please be careful," Sharon said.

"I will," I said.

I found the restroom and went inside. I saw a purse, lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and six iphones. I looked at every one of them.

"Stefanie's purse and phone, China's lip gloss and phone, Grace's eyeliner and phone, Julie's mascara and phone, Laura's phone, Layla's purse, and Kelli's phone?! Where did they go?" I asked frantic.

Something hit me hard in the head. I tried to fight the pain and the dizziness. I saw a black hooded figure and I threw a punch. The figure caught my punch and then punched me square in the face. I fell on the floor and slipped into the darkness.

**? POV:**

I tied Kim on my back and went through the air vent. The air vent led the way to behind the theater. I walked to the back of the truck and put Kim in the truck. I closed it and went inside the driver's seat and started driving.

"Try finding your precious girlfriends, IM11," I said.

**Nobody POV:**

But what the figure didn't know was that someone who is very close to IM11 and Eleventh Harmony was watching the **entire **time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sharon POV:**

Great, now Kim's not coming back. I'm really getting worried about these girls. I decided to risk by going inside and to see what's going on. I went to the bathroom and saw lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, purse, and six iphones!

"These are the girls' things!" I said to myself.

But, the only iphones I did not see were Kim's, Layla's, Zendaya's, Bella's, and Caroline's. I immediately take out my iphone and call Rudy. Rudy picked up at the second ring.

"Hello?" Rudy said.

"Rudy, it's Sharon! Where are you?!" I said.

"I just left with the boys, why? What's wrong?" Rudy asked.

"Rudy, the girls are missing!" I said.

"Missing? What do you mean that they're missing?" Rudy asked.

"The girls have been kidnapped!" I said.

"WHAT?!" I hear the boys shout.

"At first, China went to use the bathroom and she didn't come back out. Then, Stefanie went in and she didn't come back out. All of the girls went inside one by one, but they never came back out. Kim was the last person and she went inside, but she never came back out either," I said.

"But Sharon, why didn't you stop Layla and Kim from going inside the bathroom?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I tried. It's very hard to convince your sister and your girlfriend. Rudy, please turn around and come back now!" I said.

"Ok, I'm coming," Rudy said quickly and hung up.

**Kenton POV:**

Rudy drove back to the theater. I'm really worried about Stefanie. What if she's not okay? What if she's hurt? What if she's dead. No, Kenton, don't think negatively. Stefanie will be fine.

We reached the theater and all of us got out of the limousine. We saw Sharon in front of the building and we ran to her. When we got closer to her, her eyes were red, which means she was crying.

"This is all I found in the girls' bathroom," Sharon said, taking out some stuff from the plastic bag.

"What is all this?" Austin asked.

"These are China's lip gloss and iphone, Stefanie's purse and iphone, Grace's eyeliner and iphone, Julie's mascara and iphone, Laura's iphone, and Kelli's iphone. Oh, I also found this," Sharon said.

She took out something that had two small metal cylinders at the end and a chain in the middle.

"Nunchucks?" Jack said shocked.

"What would the kidnapper do to the girls with nunchucks?" Sharon said.

"Probably hit them in the head," Jerry said calmly.

"Jerry, how are you not freaking out? That means that the kidnapper hit **your** girlfriend in the head, for Pete's sake!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! The kidnapper hit **my** girlfriend in the head. That person is going to pay," Jerry said.

"Of course, that person is going to pay. But, how do we found out who that person is?" I asked.

"I know. There should be a control room somewhere in the theater that has all of the security cameras. If we can ask the security guards to show us the control room, I'm sure we'll be able to found out who the kidnapper is," Ross said.

"Good idea, Ross. But, why would they have a camera in the girls' bathroom. That would be disgusting," Austin said.

"There are tops on top of the girls' stalls in the bathroom," Sharon said.

"That explains it," Jake said.

All of us went inside the theater and asked the security guard if he can show us to the control room. He showed us the control room and we went inside. We see so many screens, hanging on the wall. We were looking to see which screen was the girls' bathroom. All of a sudden, Billy screamed.

"Billy, why did you scream?" Trevor asked.

Billy pointed at the middle screen and we looked. Then, all of us screamed. There was a pool of blood around the security guards.

"The bathroom didn't look like that when I was in there," Sharon said.

"So, the security guards were trying to save the girls, but by looking at the screen, it didn't work out," Rudy said.

"Wait, Ross, this is a live footage. Try rewinding it," I said.

Ross rewinded the footage. We see China walk in, to use the bathroom. I'm actually glad they had those tops. China came back out and took out her lip gloss. Then, we see a black hooded figure on top of the stalls' tops, with nunchucks in its hand. He flung the nunchuck at China and it hit her in the head. She fell unconscious and the figure jumped down. The figure took out a rope and tied China to its back and climbed through the air vent to the back of the theater.

The figure out China inside the back of the truck and went back inside through the air vent. The figure did the same thing to rest of the girls, but Layla and Kim tried to fight back. Kim was the last person to get in the truck. The figure climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.

But, we also saw a person at the side of theater, holding a phone. When the truck disappeared in the distance, the person turned around and the face was revealed. All of us gasped.

"JUSTIN BIEBER?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Stefanie POV:**

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I was trapped in a cell, but I wasn't the only one.

"Stefanie?"

I looked to my right and saw…..

"China?!" I screamed.

Then, I heard feet shuffling and groaning.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Stefanie? China?"

"Kelli?!"

I felt something against my arm and I looked to see what it was. It was a light switch. I pushed the light switch up and the light turned on. I look around and saw that all of the girls including me had bandages tied on their heads. We're also not wearing our outfits that we wore to the awards show. All of us were wearing a camouflage pants with a black V-neck shirt **(Olivia's shirt and Leo's pants from Karate Games). **

"Does anybody remember what happened?" I asked.

"All I remember is that something hit me hard in the head and the last thing I saw was a black hooded figure," Zendaya said.

"I saw a black hooded figure too," Bella said.

"So did I," Caroline said.

"I think all of us saw a black hooded figure," Layla said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Grace asked.

"No idea," Julie said.

"I wonder what our boyfriends are going through," Laura said, worried.

"Most importantly, what is Aunt Sharon going through. She promised our parents that she will never let us out her sight," Zendaya said.

"Poor Sharon," China said. Then, out of nowhere—

"I miss Jack! I want him with me! I want him to hold me! I want him to comfort me!" Kim exclaimed, crying. "Whoever you are that kidnapped us, get us out of here! I want to go to Jack! I WANT JACK!"

She was literally screaming at the top of her lungs. Out of nowhere, Layla slapped Kim.

"Stop! Stop it, Kim!" Layla screamed.

Kim cried even harder and then Layla started crying. Layla took Kim's face in her hands.

"Even though I've known you for one year, you're like my younger sister to me, Kim. Usually, the older sister doesn't like to see their younger sister. You're not the only one that wants Jack, Kim. Even I want my brother and my boyfriend. All of us want our boyfriends too. We also want our parents. Everything will be fine, Kim. Our boyfriends will come and get us out of here," Layla said, crying.

Kim was still crying and gave Layla a hug. Layla hugged her back. They let go of each other.

"What is the code, guys?" Layla asked.

All of us joined hands.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest, and never say die. Wasabi!"

"No matter what happens, we're all in this together," Zendaya said.

"Group hug!" I said.

All of us came together for a group hug. I have such wonderful friends.

**?'s POV:**

Recording finished. I'm just going to forward this video to the leader, Roshon, and see what he and boys think. They need to get these girls out of here soon. But to send the video, I have to act like I am Nicholas.

**Roshon POV:**

"Justin?! We need to go to him. Maybe, he can help us out," Milton said.

"You're right, Milton. Let's all go to Justin's house. Because I'm pretty sure that he's not on a tour right now," I said.

"Let's go," Jack said.

As we were walking to the car, my phone beeped. I got a message from 'Unknown.' I opened the message and I saw that it was a video of the…..girls?!

"Guys! You have to come and see this!" I exclaimed.

All of the guys, Rudy, and Sharon came to me.

"The girls? Play the video," Sharon said and I played it.

First, we hear Stefanie scream China. Then, one of the girls turned on the light. All of the girls had a bandage on their heads. They start figuring out how they got in the cell. Out of nowhere, Kim starts screaming for Jack and all of the girls are trying to calm her down. Then, Layla slapped Kim and started comforting Kim. Kim hugged Layla. Then, the girls join hands.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest, and never say die. Wasabi!"

"No matter what happens, we're in this together," Zendaya said and they all had a group hug. The video stopped.

I read the text message at the bottom of the video.

**If you guys want your girls, I suggest you come and get them.**

"Alright, guys. Kim needs me, so we need to start investigating now," Jack said.

"Jack's right. But, where can we look first?" Trevor asked.

"Well, we did decide that we were going to talk to Justin, since he saw the entire thing," Billy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Justin's house," Rudy said.

All of us agreed. We all sat down in the limousine and we told the driver to drive us to Justin's house.

**Kim POV:**

I heard the door open and two young adult women came inside. We don't know who they are because we can't see their faces. The two women came closer and now we can see them in the light. One girl was the brunette and the other girl had black hair with light green streaks.

"Hey, I'm Tori and this is Jade," the brunette said.

I was about to introduce myself and the girls when Jade cut me off.

"No need to introduce yourselves. We already know your names," Jade said rudely.

"Well, nice to meet you, too," Zendaya said sarcastically.

"We brought you some food and water. Don't worry, they're not poisoned," Tori said.

Tori and Jade put down the baskets in front of us. There was bread, peanut butter, beef jerky, nacho cheese and crackers, pot roast, and lemon meringue pie. Tori said that they will bring food and water for us every day. We ate everything. There were eleven water bottles and we drank small sips because we didn't want to finish all of it.

"Tori, Jade, do you know why we're here?" Julie asked.

At first, they looked at each other and they were hesitating. Jade sighed loudly.

"Yes, we know why you're here," Jade said.

"Ok, so can you tell us why?" Grace asked.

"IM11's ex-manager was very good friends with IM11's parents. They used to do everything together. But, the ex-manager found out that his whole family was killed and he found a note saying that IM11's parents killed his family. So, he promised that he will kill IM11's parents' kids and their loved ones. He tried many ways to kill IM11, but he failed. When he found out that you girls won the contest to meet IM11, he researched on every one of you. Now, he knows everything about you and he knew that IM11 would fall love in with you girls. So, he thought that to break the IM11's hearts', he decided to kidnap you and torture you until either IM11 saves you or he gives you a slow, painful death," Tori explained.

All of us were shocked. I'm sure Jack's parents and the other boys' parents would not kill the ex-manager's whole family. I know that they aren't that cruel.

"Who is this 'he' person?" Caroline asked.

"Nicholas Cage," Tori said.


End file.
